Dream a little dream of me - jazz club AU
by Pirith
Summary: Modern day AU, where there is bending and the avatar but it's not a big deal the time that has passed from Aang's generation is the same but there have been more technological advancements. Mako and Bolin co-own a jazz club, Korra works there. Asami is Mako's new girlfriend. I'm rating T because there could be swearing in next chapters. Updates every month ca
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: Hi! This is my first story ever also English is not my first language. I really liked this AU so I got to writing it down. I'm not very sure about the point of view and if it is easy to read or not, any criticism presented politely is more than welcome! What follows is a little bit of explaining what my headcanon is. I don't own the characthers and the world of Avatar, neither do I own the songs that I reference in this story. It will probably have up to 7 chapters. I hope you enjoy reading it!

Modern day AU, where there is bending and the avatar but it's not a big deal the time that has passed from Aang's generation is the same but there have been more technological advancements.

Metal benders are an elite among benders and are common in the police force as they are able to deflect bullets and all that stuff, lightning benders are requested in power factories to help in case of blackouts but are not well paid, earth benders are common among construction workers, water benders are respected as healers but that is pretty much it, air benders are still very few and only Aang's family and they live isolated trying to preserve their culture in a world that is moving on very quickly. Since the avatar is not as a big of a deal Korra was trained but also lived a pretty normal life at the south pole with her family and Katara as a water bending master, she has always loved music and box so when Tenzin offered her to go to RC and learn air bending she went happily as to pursue her other passions too. There she met Mako and Bolin and started playing and working at the club, she had an on again off again relationship with Mako for almost two years in which the events from the first book took place. But Korra here is less scared of Amon since being the avatar is not all she is, she is calmer and defeats Amon without having to lose all bending except for air bending. She does all this in collaboration with the police but never discloses to the public her identity as the avatar.

One year later they meet Asami as Mako's girlfriend.

CH 1

It's a Friday night at the Swinging Fire Ferrets, when Korra gets there is almost opening time and Mako and Bolin are setting up the tables while the musicians prepare the stage and their

instruments. She notices a girl by Mako's side, *probably the new girlfriend he's been bragging about* she grins and makes her way towards them. She is quickly introduced to Asami before Mako tells her to go and change.

At 21 the club opens up and the first patrons start coming in.

Korra has the first turn at the bar while the orchestra plays (Sophisticated Lady Billie Holiday), Opal's the singer as usual and Bolin looks at her with longing from the drum set. She serves a couple of drinks and catches Mako and Asami cuddling in a corner. A fond smile escapes her.

Next song Mako, Asami and the bassist start to play Embraceable you (Nat King Cole Trio), Mako's voice fills the room and takes Korra back to their relationship and all the time he used to sing

softly to her when she was feeling overwhelmed by her responsibilities, she smiles at the memory while polishing a glass. She also remembers all their stupid fights, she sighs and thinks it really

is better this way, they are both happier as friends. Asami seems sweeter and less headstrong than her she's probably a better fit for Mako then her. Opal: you seem thoughtful tonight Korra,

everything ok? K: yeah, just a bit tired after practice. The usual? O: yes please Korra starts preparing a Sazerac for Opal.

Asami plays and sings a guitar solo of Quiet nights and quiet stars (Stacey Kent) with Bolin's drums accompanying her. Opal and Korra chat about her O: I think I might have seen her at uni,

I think she might be a physics or engineering student, I don't see her at the history department but she comes to the lectures on avatar's history... I wonder how Mako could have met her..."

K *suddenly feels uneasy*: so are you going to ask Bo anytime soon? You see the way he looks at you don't you? O*blushes a lot*: don't be silly he is a friend! Anyway, it's my turn on stage!

k:a friend aha! Opal makes her way to the stage still a bit flushed

Opal starts singing The man I love (Billie Holiday) "one day he'll come along, the man I love, and he will be big and strong...the man I love" Asami gets to the bar Korra:"something to drink?" Asami nods. Korra: "let me guess...a cosmopolitan?" A: an Old Fashioned, please

There is a little bit of embarrassment *come on Korra you can handle this, start from a common ground...Mako!* Korra:"so, how did you and Mako meet?" Asami: "I ran him over with my scooter and then asked him out" Korra:"ahah poor Mako!" Asami: "he was a little bit shocked, at

first I thought he didn't like me because he just stood there with is mouth open while I gave him my number ahah!" Korra: "no no, that is a typical sign of Mako liking someone, it's his smolder!" Korra then does her famous Mako imitations but with an open mouth. They both laugh and Korra feels all previous embarrassment wash away while Opal starts singing Me Myself and I (Billie Holiday).

Asami: "you know, before I met you I must admit I was a bit worried about you and Mako spending all this time together, but you seem like you two really are just friends and you seem trustworthy" Korra: "well thank you, you seem great too. Mako is lucky but now that I think about

it, he always had good taste in women" she winks a little and Asami laughs, Asami:"He sure does ".

Mako comes back down from the stage and gently coaxes Asami on, she starts singing and playing What a Wonderful World (Stacey Kent's version) Korra looks at her for a while before Mako's voice brings her back to reality. Mako: "so...you two seemed to get along..." Korra: "don't worry I didn't tell you what a lousy boyfriend you were ;)" Mako:" Hey! I was not a lousy boyfriend!" Korra: "relax Mako, she seems great I hope you manage to keep her" Mako: "thank you. I was thinking maybe you to should duet" Korra:"uh, I guess we could...ok." . They get back to work with Asami's sweet voice filling the club.

The song ends and Bolin comes along Bolin:" hey K what do you say we get them moving a little?" Korra:"you know I'm always up for it "*grins*

Mako gets on stage: Thank you Asami. And now a bit of dancing with our orchestra!

Korra (trumpet), Bolin (drums and voice), Opal (voice) and the rest of the musicians get on stage and start playing. It don't Mean a thing, E-flat Boogie (Buster Smith), Perdido (Duke Ellington), Mahogany Hall Stomp (Louis Armstrong) and Hello Dolly (Louis Armstrong).

Korra sees Mako and Asami dancing when there are no customers at the bar.

Mako: alright, it's getting late so let's cool down a little. Now that I have the chance I'd like to remind you that from 1 pm to closing time there is an open jam session, everyone can join so please do!

Asami and Korra get back on stage, they chose to perform Dream A little dream of me (Ella and Louis version) Bolin and Opal are dancing while Mako watches Asami from the bar in awe.

The song ends and Korra and Asami get down the stage while Opal and the orchestra get back on and start playing Fine and Mellow by Billie Holiday

Korra *sighs* Asami:"you ok?" Korra: "yeah, I just don't like singing..." Asami:" don't say that Korra, you were great! Right Mako?" Mako:" it's what I've been saying since I met her but she won't listen" Korra:"you know I don't like being in the spotlight...I've had enough of that.". Asami:*looks at mako questioningly* Mako:*shakes his head*.

Asami: "well, I think you sing very well but if you don't like it that's up to you. Anyway, would you fix me another Old Fashioned?" Korra:"sure, I could use a drink too. Mako?" Mako:"yes thank you"

Lover Man plays while mako and Asami dance, Korra watches them while preparing their drinks.

Later after the jam session

Mako: "are you sure?" Korra:"yes don't worry Mako come on!It's just closing the club I've done it a million times" Mako:"alright alright thanks see you tomorrow" :) Asami waves goodbye Korra:"bye you two".

Bolin:"hey K I know I said I would help you close up but I also told Opal I would escort her back home since she lives so far away..." Opal:"don't worry we can wait so Korra doesn't have to walk home alone" Korra:"no it's ok, my apartment is near *she lies* and you have lectures tomorrow right?" Opal: "yes...", Bolin looks at her disapprovingly for the lie:"are you sure?" Korra:"yeah Bo you know I can handle myself anyway" Bolin looks at her with a look that says that is not why he is offering :"ok thank you than" Opal:"thanks Korra see you".

She tidies up a little more than finally closes up. She walks to the nearest alley where she left her glider, puts headphones on and flies towards temple Island while Tranquillity by Bobby Hutcherson plays in her headphones.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Sorry the second chapter took so long! I had trouble with my pc and also with studying so I couldn't work on it or publish it, I hope some of you stuck around and will be enjoying this new chapter. I saw some people favourited the story, thank you so much! I hope you'll like it till the end, also I'm open to constructive criticism expecially grammar-wise since english isn't my native language so don't be afraid to tell me if I used a word in the wrong context or if I spelled something wrong!

Having said that here comes chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it!

 **La Vie En Rose**

It's 19.30 on the next week's wensday at the Swinging Fire Ferrets, Korra and Mako are setting up the tables while the orchestra is getting ready on stage and tuning their instruments.

K:"So, is Asami coming back soon? Last week was fun, she's a great musician and singer! :)" M:"I don't know, she said she would come by if she manages but, honestly, I don't think she will. She has a test on Monday and is very busy studying." K:"that's too bad. Well, speaking of studying, how is yours going?" M:"Ugh, I hate it. But Asami is helping me a lot! She figured out a method that works for me, she said I was a visual learner, don't know exactly what that means, she is making me do lots of mind maps and flashcards and I have to admit that I can see the improvement! Anyway, where is Bo?" K:" I think he had an audition this afternoon, maybe it took longer than expected. Let's start without him, I'm sure he'll get here soon".

It's 20.30, they open up.

Tonight is Korra's turn to go on stage first, she joins the orchestra with her trumpet to play a couple of songs (Swinging the blues by Count Baise, then The one o'clock jump ). It's during the second song that Korra notices Bolin and Mako talking excitedly by the bar and then hugging.

After they finish, Korra trades places with Mako. She heads straight to the bar while the orchestra begins another song (Basie Boogie). Bolin is waiting for her smiling ear to ear.

K:"Something tells me you have good news, so what happened?" B:"I GOT THE PART!" K:" THAT'S AMAZING! What part?" B:"I'm playing Nuktuk, Hero Of The South in the next Varrik's movie!" K:"Varrik as in Varrik's Productions? Bo, that is incredible!" B:"I know, we start shooting next month!"

Opal starts singing Them There Eyes (Billie Holiday)

K:"I can't believe this! We have to celebrate! How about we all go to Narook's after we close up?" B:"Korra, that is brilliant idea!" They hug smiling like two goofs happy about both the film and the prospective of Narook's delicious noodles.

While the orchestra starts playing Sweet Georgia Brown Opal come to the bar and Korra leaves her and Bo alone with the excuse of bringing their drinks to the customers. While she is going to a table in the corner she notices Bo and Opal hugging tightly and she smirks knowingly at their flushed faces.

K:"Here are your drinks ladies, two manhattans right?" Girl1:"Uhm, actually I ordered a martini could I have that? If it's not too much truble :)" K:"Oh my spirits! I'm so sorry! Of course, I'll bring your drink right away!" At that the girl smiles sweetly and Korra can't help but blush a little.

She goes back to the bar while Opal and Bolin get on stage and Mako goes behind the counter, All or nothing at all starts to play (Billie Holiday). While she is preparing a martini she picks up Asami's voice while she's chatting with Mako.

K:"Hey there, glad to see you could make it!" A:"Hi Korra, I'm really glad too I couldn't memorize anything more this evening so I figured I might as well take a break" K:"Good call, sorry I'm a bit in hurry. I messed up an order (than to Mako) and from a pretty girl too!" M:"Ahahah! Typical!" K:"Thanks Mako, real helpful really -.- ".

Opal starts to sing My man don't love me (Billie Holiday)

While she sprints away with the girl's drink she can see Mako talking to a slightly confused Asami. Korra worries for just an istant about her boldness then she just shrugs the worry away. She knows that Mako would drop any girl at the first hint of biphobia but she still hopes Asami's not a bigot, she seemed nice it would be a pity. She barely has time to think about her spontaneus coming out to her friend's girlfried before she gets to the pretty girl's table.

K:"Here's your martini, on the house! I'm really sorry I got your order wrong...uhm I'm afraid I didn't catch your name?" *well done Korra, real smooth lets just hope these two are just friends and you're not making a fool of yourself* she says, while flashing what she hopes is a charming smile. The girl chuckles lightly while her friend smiles knowingly G1:"Name's Lijuan, thanks for the drink Korra". She gives her a smile that manages to be both sweet and slightly predatory and Korra feels all her smugness at her previous line wash away while her cheeks light up.

Opal starts singing La Vie en Rose

K:*oh spirits, she's really pretty, this is my end* "Well, nice to meet you. Call me if you need anything" Lijuan:"I will surely do so ;) " Korra smiles back to her while still feeling flustered and makes her way back to the bar. K:*well that went better then expected*. She's still smiling when she gets on stage with Mako while Bo takes his brother place behind the counter.

The orchestra starts playing Blue in Green (Miles Davis)

Asami is sitting at the bar and looking thoughtful at empty space. Bolin:"So, are you playing tonight?" A:" Maybe later, I'm a bit tired from studying all day. What about you? I couldn't help but notice that you seem particularly happy tonight, something good happened?" B:"I got Nuktuk's role in the next Varrik's movie!" A:"Wow, that's amazing! Congratulations! Have you signed yet?" B:" Yes, signed on the spot! Why'd you ask?" A:"Oh, it's just my father works with Varrik occasionally and he said that he could be a bit untrustworthy at times. Just checking he didn't trick you" B:"Thank you Asami, but I think he really likes me so don't worry ok? Anyway, we're going to Narook's later to celebrate! Wanna come? And also, how does your father know Varrik? Is he and actor too?" A:"I'd be happy to come! As to Varrik, no my dad's not an actor but it's a long story..." B:"I'm sure it's interesting and I would love to hear it later but now I gotta go on stage sorry!"

Opal and Bo get on stage trading places with Mako and Korra, they begin to play The very thought of you (Billie Holiday).

Korra and Mako join Asami at the bar. Mako kisses Asami who leans in and hugs him. Korra occupies herself with scanning the tables to see if the customer need anything, she spots Lijuan waving at her from her table, her friend's not there. K:"Have to go, Mako take care of the bar for me" she doesn't wait for an answer and makes a beeline for Lijuan's table.

Opal starts singing When you're smiling (Billie Holiday)

K:"So, is everything fine? Do you want more drinks?" L:"Actually, since my friend's not here to tease me, I wanted to ask if you wanted to meet again, maybe for coffee, one of these days? Would you be interested?" she seems calm but not as confident as before K:"Of course, I'd love that!". Korra can feel herself blush while she's smiling, Lijuan is smiling too. L:"So, uhm, would you give me your number?"Korra feels her cheeks heat up even more K:*I can't believe me! I was just standing there!* "Oh spirits! Of course!" she scribbles her number on a paper towel and hands it to Lijuan. Meanwhile the other girl is coming back, L:"We'll be leaving now, I'll text you ok?" she gathers her things and then quickly leans in and kisses Korra's cheek lightly.

Mako gets on stage and starts singing It's always you (Chet Baker).

Korra is beaming when she gets back to the bar.

A:"Having a good night?" K:"Definetly! :D" A:"She's cute, do you have a date?" K:"She'll text me! :D" Asami smiles fondly A:*it's curious how quickly I became attached to Mako's friends and brother, I'm already so fond of these people...* " would you mind making me another drink?" K:"Another one?" she's a bit hesitant, Asami already had three drinks tonight A:"I can handle it you know? Even if I don't look like it :)" K:"Uhm, ok. Sorry" A:"It's ok, everyone assumes lots of things about me from my appearance that aren't always true" K:"I didn't mean to assume, is just that you've been drinking more tonight. Everything alright? You seem off :/" A:"It's nothing big, my father is just acting wierd lately..."

Mako from the mic:"Korra, please get on stage" K:"COMING! Sorry Asami, if you still feel like it we can talk later ok?" Asami seems hesitant then she exales and puts on a smile that, Korra thinks, makes her look even sadder A:"yeah".

Korra gets on stage and while they perform Jhon Coltrane's My Favourite Things she can see Asami and Mako talking and embracing, Asami seems a little less sad and a smile escapes Korra's lips. She barely acknowleges the small tug she feels at her stomach, she attributes it either to hunger or pity for Asami's situation with her father. She hopes Mako will manage to keep her she really likes this girl.

She scans the room a little more, looking expecially at Lijuan's table, while she's looking she cathces Opal looking fondly at their directions. She suppresses a chuckle and keep on playing.

A while later after closure

They are all heading to Narook's and Korra remains a little bit back while she whistles When You're Smiling and pictures Lijuan smile.

Hey, hope you liked it! I know you want to see korrasami but please be patient? Also, I would really like to know if the dialogues are easy to read or not. Thanks for reading, I'll update as soon as possible!


End file.
